


A Study in Potato Pickup Lines

by AcesOfSpade, WriterWrong



Series: Sisters Write Stucky [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrong/pseuds/WriterWrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky Barnes convinced his best friend to come sit with him at lunch instead of going to chess club, he didn't expect the reaction he got when he told Steve the secret he'd been keeping since sixth grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Potato Pickup Lines

Bucky Barnes was sitting out on the bleachers by the football field with his lunch, nibbling on an apple but not really tasting it. He was too busy thinking about something, something Big and Important. He’d been keeping it in too long, and he knew that if he kept it in any longer, it would hurt him.

Sighing, he took one large bite out of his apple and threw it off the bleachers, waiting for Steve. Lunch started ten minutes ago, and Bucky was worried about whether or not he’d actually show up. He had so many different clubs going on at lunch that he never had much time to eat with Bucky anymore.

Steve rushed through the halls of the school, working his way towards the door that lead to the football field. He had promised Bucky that he would meet him there sometime during lunch; he intended to keep that promise.

He watched an apple sail in his direction as he ran alongside the bleachers. He hustled up the steps two at a time. When he finally reached Bucky’s side, he plopped down, huffing out an exhausted breath.

“Steve,” Bucky blinked, actually surprised. “I thought lunch today was chess club?” he frowned. He was used to being brushed off for a club, so seeing Steve here was a surprise.

“It was supposed to be, but Van Dyne went home sick,” Steve wiped sweat from his brow line.

“Janet van Dyne, leave school early?” Bucky raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.  
“Who’d have thought such a thing was possible?” He reached into his backpack, pulling out a bag of pretzels to munch on nervously.

Steve looked quizzically at Bucky. He hadn’t known Bucky to be a nervous eater. That concerned Steve a little bit. “Is everything alright Buck?”

Bucky suppressed a snort. “No,” he admitted. “Nothing is okay and I really need to tell you something. Promise you won’t freak out, Stevie?”

“I can’t make any promises, but I should be fine.”

Bucky’s heart stopped momentarily at those first few words, but he willed it to start beating again. “See, uh, thing is…” he trailed off. God this was harder than he thought it would be. So. Much. Harder.  
“You look like Bambi in the middle of a highway,” Steve calmly placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. He rubbed it reassuringly. “Spit out whatever it is Buck. I promise I won’t hate you or make fun of you.”

There. There was what was making this so fucking hard. Steve fucking Rogers and his fucking heart of gold. He knew that even if Steve didn’t understand, didn’t get it, he’d pretend he did for Bucky’s sake. It was keeping Bucky from doing this, that and the fact that he hadn’t told anyone about this yet, not even Becca, and he loved his little sister more than he loved himself most days. “I don’t know if I can do this,” he mumbled, looking down at his bag of pretzels.

Steve snatched a few pretzels from the bag, earning a slap on the wrist from Bucky. He glared at Bucky for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should shoot him the bird. He opted for swiftly raising the middle finger on his left hand.

Bucky rolled his eyes, shoving another handful of pretzels in his mouth. Steve also knew just how to lighten the mood, even if it meant flipping Bucky off for being protective of his bag of snacks.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he was going to do this. “Steve, I…” he began, trying not to choke on his words, or his pretzels. “I’m gay, Steve.”

Taking a look at Bucky, Steve burst out laughing. He wished they were on the ground so he could roll around. This was too funny. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at the horrified expression on Bucky’s face.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Bucky blinked, horrified. Did Steve think he was being funny? That this was some kind of joke? God, he hoped not. He was totally prepared to shove his best friend off the bleachers and make a run for it.

“I thought you were gonna tell me that you got Sharon or Peg pregnant.” Steve wiped more tears from his eyes. He gave himself a second to come down from his laughing high. Instead of speaking, he leaned in a quickly planted a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

Any response Bucky was about to make regarding the Carter sisters quite literally died on his lips when Steve kissed him. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, abort mission his mind kept telling him, but his body had other ideas. Bucky’s metal hand moved from its spot inside the bag of pretzels to cup Steve’s cheek carefully, trying not to poke him in the eye in the process.

Being the little shit that he was, Steve poked his tongue teasingly into Bucky’s mouth. He half expected Bucky to bite it off and spit it in the garbage can that was at the base of the bleachers.

Bucky’s mind went blank. He had no idea what to do, and he probably clammed up like a fish when Steve did that. This, sadly, was his first kiss. Senior year of high school, and this was Bucky’s first kiss. Pathetic, he knows.

Steve clued in that something was wrong, pulling back. He looked at the sad look on Bucky’s face. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Did...did I do something wrong?” His voice was really quiet and timid, almost as if he had been hurt.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Bucky said quickly, his heart beating as fast as the words coming out of his mouth. “I just have no idea what I’m doing,” he admitted. “Believe me, I want you to kiss me. I really do. Since seventh grade. But I don’t know how to return the favour.”

Steve held his hand in front of his mouth gasping. “You mean you’ve never been kissed? I find that hard to believe. You have to have guys falling all over you. I mean, look at you.”

Bucky’s face turned as red as the hoodie he was wearing, hiding it in his hand for a few moments with a squeak. “Hottest guy in school? Looks who’s talking, punk,” he said, managing to keep himself from squeaking again. “I am a potato sitting next to a fucking Greek god or some shit, I swear.”

“Nope. You’re a french fry in a deep fryer because you’re sizzling.” Steve replied, with slick charm.

Bucky squeaked again, face turning an even deeper crimson. “You find that one online?” he managed to fire back. “Because my friend, that was cheesy as fuck.”

“Actually, my mom told it to me. She said to specifically use it on you because she knew you’d like it.”

And there went the rest of the pink in Bucky’s face, replaced with burning crimson. Sarah Rogers told her son to use that on Bucky. What was his life anymore, holy shit? Though one thing was still nipping at the back of his mind. “This may sound dumb, but you’re not straight?” he mumbled. He’d always assumed Steve was straight. Blonde jock dating the cheerleading captain before they broke up in sophomore year. He was the poster boy for ‘heterosexual golden boy’.

“Nope,” Steve popped the ‘p’. “I’m bisexaul.”

“Wow,” Bucky muttered, blinking his wide blue eyes a few times to process.

“And now I’m not the lonely french fry at the bottom of the bag. I found my way to the ketchup.”

“Jesus Christ, Stevie,” Bucky laughed, regaining the colour in his face as he laughed. “The fuck kind of pickup lines are these?”

“Ask my mom.” Steve laughed with Bucky.

“Your Mom is a special lady,” Bucky chuckled. “Love her, but her pickup lines are terrible.”

Steve nodded in agreement. The sound of the bell reverberated through the area. He placed a passionate kiss to Bucky’s lips before running off and disappearing behind the set of trees that lead to the school.

Bucky slowly packed up his lunch and slung his bag over his shoulder, a stupid grin on his face as he descended the bleachers and headed inside to chemistry. Steve was his perfect match and he wasn't going to change a thing about him.


End file.
